1999
Major Events *January 12: Sing and Dance with Barney and I Love to Sing with Barney are both released to stores. *January 28: Barney's Storybook Treasury was released to stores. *February 1 - *March 9: What a World We Share is released to stores. *March 20: The Razzie Awards Ceremony, with Barney's Great Adventure receiving two nominations. *April 1- *May: Production for Season 6 begin. *May 4: Walk Around the Block with Barney is released to stores. *July 27: Let's Play School and Barney's A Great Day for Learning are released to stores. *August 9-20: Super Singing Circus was filmed. *September 15: Barney's Musical Castle begins performing at the Reunion Arena in Dallas, Texas. *September 28: Barney's Night Before Christmas is released to stores. *October 26: Barney's Sing Along: Night Before Christmas is released to stores. *November 1: Season 6 premieres on PBS. *November 25: Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ performed Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December 28: More Barney Songs is released on VHS to stores. *December 31: Barney's Classic Collection (1999) is released to stores. Also, Bob West officially left the Barney franchise. However, he was still in the voice of Barney in the Barney live show Barney's Musical Castle in the Barney franchise. New Barney & Friends Episodes and Songs Season Six Episodes Stickwithimagination.jpg|Stick with Imagination!|link=Stick with Imagination! Ittybittybugs.jpg|Itty Bitty Bugs|link=Itty Bitty Bugs Grandparentsaregrand1999.jpg|Grandparents Are Grand|link=Grandparents Are Grand (1999) Snacktime.jpg|Snack Time!|link=Snack Time! Asunnysnowyday.jpg|A Sunny, Snowy Day|link=A Sunny, Snowy Day Youvegottohaveart.jpg|You've Got to Have Art|link=You've Got to Have Art Fivekindsoffun.jpg|Five Kinds of Fun!|link=Five Kinds of Fun! Countmein.jpg|Count Me In!|link=Count Me In! Whoswhoatthezoo.jpg|Who's Who at the Zoo?|link=Who's Who at the Zoo? Birthdayole.jpg|Birthday Olé|link=Birthday Olé Songs Walkaroundtheblock.jpg|Walk Around the Block|link=Walk Around the Block Tenlittlegroceries.jpg|Ten Little Groceries|link=Ten Little Groceries Todaywecansay.jpg|Today, We Can Say!|link=Today, We Can Say! Macandcheese.jpg|Mac and Cheese|link=Mac and Cheese Goodmorning.jpg|Good Morning|link=Good Morning Lookbothways.jpg|Look Both Ways|link=Look Both Ways Numbers,numbers.jpg|Numbers, Numbers|link=Numbers, Numbers Findthenumbersinyourhouse.jpg|Find The Numbers in Your House|link=Find The Numbers in Your House Thatsoundslikeanoppositetome.jpg|That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me!|link=That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! Sevendays.jpg|Seven Days|link=Seven Days Hereintheforest.jpg|Here in the Forest|link=Here in the Forest Knightsdance.jpg|Knights' Dance|link=Knights' Dance Imtheking.jpg|I'm the King|link=I'm the King Lookintosantasbook.jpg|Look into Santa's Book|link=Look into Santa's Book Christmasisourfavoritetimeofyear.jpg|Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year|link=Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year Wrapitup.jpg|Wrap It Up|link=Wrap It Up Idlovetosail.jpg|I'd Love to Sail|link=I'd Love to Sail Tenlittlesnowflakes.jpg|Ten Little Snowflakes|link=Ten Little Snowflakes Sharingtogether.jpg|Sharing Together|link=Sharing Together Whatwillweseeatthezoo.jpg|What Will We See at the Zoo?|link=What Will We See at the Zoo? Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Jill (Lana Whittington) (debut) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer *Sheryl Leach (Executive Producer for More Barney Songs) Writers *Stephen White *Mark S. Bernthal *Perri Verdino-Gates *Shields Freeman *Sandra J. Payne *Noreen Davis Editors * McKee Smith * Bryan Norfolk * Vickie Sterling * Laura Cargile * Denice Crowell (Dialogue Editor) * Debi Cornish (Dialogue Editor) * Don Clark (Sound Effects Editor) Directors *Fred Holmes *Jeff Gittle (Senior Producer) *Steven Feldman *Jim Rowley *Alexander Laughton *Lynn Ambrose (Casting Director) *Liz Lewis (Casting Director) *Terrie Davis (Associate Director) *Eric Norberg (Associate Director) *Elizabeth Sagen Velten (Art Director) *David Franks (Technical Director) *Mark Anderson (Technical Director) *Murray Campbell (Lighting Director) *Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Director) *David Boothe (Audio Director) *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) *Joe Phillips (Musical Director) *Bob Singleton (Musical Director) *David Bernard Wolf (Musical Director) *Randy Dalton (Director of Production Services) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (Senior Producer/Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle (Consulting Producer) Designers * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Wardrobe Designer) * Ken Craig (Lighting Designer) * Jeanie L. D'lorio (Makeup Designer) * Jimi White (Makeup Designer) * Catherine Granlund (Makeup Designer) * Renee LeCuyer (Makeup Designer) * Regina Rutherford (Makeup Designer) Stylists * Debra Hertel Haefling (Hair Stylist) * Regina Rutherford (Hair Stylist) * Gary Shannon (Hair Stylist) * Renee LeCuyer (Hair Stylist) Supervisors * Bob Dauber (Post Production Supervisor) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) * Catherine Reynolds (Script Supervisor) * Andrea Johnson (Child Supervisor) * Melissa Denton (Child Supervisor) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) Operators * Oz Coleman (Camera Operator) * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Bill Saunders (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera Operator) * Dave Elendt (Camera Operator) * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Scott Dailey (Camera Operator) * Jim Wrenn (Camera Operator) * James Young (Videotape Operator) * Dudley Asaff (Videotape Operator) * Todd Davis (Light Board Operator) * Kelly Britt (Light Board Operator) Grips * James Edwards (Best Boy Grip) * John Knight (Dolly Grip) * Nick Ballarini * Tim Harkins * Jeffrey Jon * Steve Ritchey * Scott Fawley * Jim Fischer * Andy Stephanek * Buck Hatcher * Ricky Long * David Lynn * Michael Matthews * Pavel Perebillo * Fred Rumsey * Joe Saba Electricians * Todd Davis (Best Boy Electrician) * Kelly Britt (Best Boy Electrician) * Nick Ballarini * Tim Harkins * Jeffrey Jon * Steve Ritchey * Scott Fawley * Jim Fischer * Andy Stephanek * Buck Hatcher * Ricky Long * David Lynn * Michael Matthews * Pavel Perebillo * Fred Rumsey * Joe Saba Dressers * Aggie Davis-Brooks (Set Dresser) * Vickers Black (Set Dresser) * Alan Fruth (Set Dresser) * Phil Shirey (Set Dresser) Greenspersons * Kelley Johnston Miller Coaches * Shelley C. Aubrey (Dialogue Coach) Carpenters * Dan Leonard (Head Carpenter) * Scott Osborne * Will Hodges Mixers * Gary French (Rerecording Mixer) Audio * Ron Balentine (Production Audio) Specialists * Mary Ann Dudko * Margie Larsen Managers * Charlotte Spivey (Production Manager) * Jena Atchison (Stage Manager) * Julie Hutchings (Manager of Talent Services) * Lisa Arbuckle Greif (Manager of Music Services) * Sue Shinn (Production Office Manager) * Tom Jaekels (Wardrobe Shop Manager) * Georgia Wagenhurst (Wardrobe Shop Manager) * David Cobb (Costume Shop Manager) Coordinators * Steven G. McAfee (Production Coordinator) * Amy Atherton (Art/Craft Coordinator) * Perri Verdino-Gates (Writing Coordinator) * Jonathan Smith (Music Coordinator) * Dan Leonard (Construction Coordinator) Artists * Michael Eudy (Scenic Artist) * James Frazier (Scenic Artist) Technicians * Alan Elson (Costume Technician) * William McNully (Costume Technician) Painters * James Frazier (Scenic Painter) * Chad Isham (Scenic Painter) * John Sanchez (Scenic Painter) Storyboards * Jimmy Ellis Special Effects * Rob Goodson * John Wiggins Wardrobe Sewing * Traci Hutton * Leila Heise * Celeste Kinnard * Shauni Mast * Georgia Wagenhurst * JoAnn Boudreau Stitchers * Karen Talent * Amelia Clemens (Costume Stitcher) Buyers/Shoppers * Chelley McDaniel (Wardrobe Buyer) * Stephanie Emery * Summer Jones * Melissa James * Michelle Gay McDaniel (Wardrobe Buyer) * Andrea Johnson (Wardrobe Buyer) Interns * Amy Klockgether (Production Intern) * Lee Melhorn (Production Intern) * Jacob Warner (Production Intern) * Jessica Gunter (Production Intern) * Natalie Haas (Production Intern) Economists * Trish Dahl (Home Economist for Let's Play School) Teacher * Dianne Gilham Accountants * Randy Dalton (Senior Accountant) * Debbie Cottle (Production Accountant) Researchers * Lori Plummer * Joy Starr Lyricists/Composers * Angelo Natalie * David Bernard Wolf * Eddie Coker * Holly Doubet * Philip Parker (for Barney's Musical Castle) * Joe Phillips * Stephen White * Willy Welch Property Masters * Tim Thomaston * Georgia Wagenhurst (Spider prop for Let's Play School) Assistants * Malcolm Johnson (Production Audio Assistant) * Brenda J. Galgan (Production Audio Assistant) * Joel Zoch (Production Audio Assistant) * Melissa James (Assistant Set Decorator) * Corey Jones (Assistant Props) * Tim McGarity (Assistant Props) * Chris Kaufman (Assistant Props) * Phillip Yonkos (Assistant Props) * Evelise Sandidge (Assistant Greensperson) * Cheryl Johnson (Assistant Greensperson) * Summer Jones (Assisistant Greensperson) * Shelley C. Aubrey (Assistant Performance Director) * Karen Gatewood (Assistant Production Coordinator) * Kim Greenough (Assistant Production Designer) * Scott Osborne (Assistant Carpenter) * Will Hodges (Assistant Carpenter) * Kelton Cole (Assistant Carpenter) * Ken Weber (Wardrobe Assistant) * Chelley McDaniel (Wardrobe Assistant) * Andrea Johnson (Wardrobe Assistant) * Janet Bush (Costume Assistant) * Gilbert Gonzales (Costume Assistant) * Denise Rohr (Costume Assistant) * Mindy Cranston (Costume Assistant) * Michael McFarland (Costume Assistant) * Craig Chastain (Post Production Audio Assistant) * Beth Reed (Assistant Production Accountant) * Donna Ivers (Assistant Producer) * Kathleen Collins (Production Assistant) * Clare France (Production Assistant) * Halim Jabbour (Production Assistant) * Wendy Nichols (Production Assistant) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Production Assistant) * Suzanne Parham (Production Assistant) Category:Timeline